


St Louis Blues

by zibal_01



Series: Jonny Toews - Sexploits of a Hockey Superstar [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, M/M, Rape Recovery, St. Louis Blues, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story involves the rape of a major character.  If you do not like this type of story, please do not read it.<br/>Also, please remember that rape is about power and control, not sex or sexuality.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurplePitty616161](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePitty616161/gifts).



> This story involves the rape of a major character. If you do not like this type of story, please do not read it.  
> Also, please remember that rape is about power and control, not sex or sexuality.

** David Backes **

All in all, St Louis Blues' captain, David Backes, was not happy. He had lost a fight to the Chicago Blackhawks’ captain, Jonathan Toews, in the first period, and had been benched ever since.

Now, deep into the third period, the Hawks were 4 – 2 up, and, every time he skated past the Blues' bench, Toews smiled at Backes, adding insult to injury.

The final buzzer sounded. The teams left the ice. Backes was absolutely raging. And his anger was directed at one person – Jonathan Toews.

The atmosphere in the Hawks’ changing room was the exact opposite of the Blues’. Players fist bumped, exchanging congratulations, as they set about their post-game routine. Jonny dealt with the press, then hit the shower.

Once he had finished showering, Jonny quickly dried himself and got dressed. After checking his kit onto the bus, he grabbed a taxi to the hotel that he had booked for the night.

*****

After checking in, Jonny headed straight for his room. As he entered the elevator, he pulled out his phone, selected a contact, and messaged him with his room number and a time.

*****

In the Blues’ changing room a phone buzzed, indicating the receipt of a text message. Backes picked up the phone – which was not his or locked – and read the message. An evil smile crossed his face as a plan formed in his mind.

Backes replaced the phone, and slipped from the changing room.

*****

The knock on Jonny’s door was a lot earlier than he was expecting. Dressed only in his basketball shorts, he strode towards the door. Peering through the peephole, Jonny discovered David Backes standing in the corridor. Frowning, Jonny opened the door, prepared to send Backes away, but didn’t get the opportunity. Using his height and weight advantage, along with the element of surprise, Backes barged into the room, taking Jonny out with the door as he did so.

Before Jonny could recover his senses, Backes had placed a strip of duct tape over his mouth and a cable tie was securing his arms behind his back. Jonny then found himself face down on the room’s desk.

Jonny started to panic. He was completely at Backes’ mercy. With his hands secured, he had no way of fighting back… no way to free himself. When Backes’ fingers grasped the waistband of his shorts, Jonny was under no illusion as to what was going to happen next.

Jonny froze when he heard the tell-tale sound of a condom wrapper being opened. Was Backes really going to rape him? Jonny tried to struggle, tried to kick out, but to no avail. Backes gripped Jonny’s hair, pulling his head back, then slamming it, twice, into the desktop. All Jonny’s attempts to free himself died at that moment.

Moments later, Jonny felt pressure against his hole, then pain as Backes forced his way in.

Jonny couldn’t cry out… couldn’t struggle… couldn’t do anything to stop Backes’ assault. All he could do was sob, silently, tears running in rivulets down his face.

The onslaught continued. Jonny felt his chest tighten as a panic attack gripped him. He couldn’t breathe, every thrust from Backes winded him. He knew that he was going to be covered in bruises, and that Backes had torn him.

Then, without warning, Backes pulled out. He threw Jonny to the floor, then aimed one head kick at Jonny’s groin. The pain, combined with what he was already suffering, drove Jonny’s body over the edge. Consciousness left him…

*****

When Jonny came round, he was alone. He was also no longer bound or gagged. Pushing himself into a seated position, Jonny noticed strange patches on his skin. He examined them more closely, before the realisation struck him – Backes had come on him. A wave of nausea hit Jonny. Unable to push himself upright, Jonny dragged himself into the bathroom.

The tiled floor was cold under his knees, but Jonny didn’t notice. Grasping the toilet for support, Jonny proceeded to vomit the entire contents of his stomach. Once he was sure that he was no longer going to vomit, Jonny flushed the toilet, then leant back against the wall for support. The sweat was dripping off him, tears flowing, as he sat there, head dropped back against the wall, legs pulled in tight to his chest.

He was aware of the pain… the discomfort… physical consequences of the assault, but, as his mind switched back on, the emotional pain started to take over. The questions… Why me? What did I do to deserve this? The feeling of despair… of humiliation…

Crawling into the shower stall, Jonny used the wall to push himself upright. He turned the shower on, the water as hot as he could stand it, then collapsed in the corner of the stall. His sobbing was now uncontrollable, his whole body shuddering due to its force.

He stayed there as the hot water pounded against him. He stayed there while the water cooled. He was still there when the water turned cold, losing all of its heat, causing him to shiver violently.

He was still there when there was a knock on his hotel room door, followed by the sound of the door opening then closing. Then footsteps crossed the room, getting closer and closer.

“Jonny!” A familiar voice exclaimed after the bathroom door had opened. Jonny’s head snapped up, making eye contact, before he broke down completely…


	2. Vladimir Tarasenko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russians use formal and informal names. I have chosen "Volodya" as Tarasenko's informal name as it is a diminutive of Vladimir.
> 
> I do not speak Russian. Translation courtesy of Google Translate.

** Vladimir (Volodya) Tarasenko **

Vladimir Tarasenko arrived at Jonny’s hotel five minutes prior to their arranged time. He collected the key card that Jonny had left at reception for him, as per their usual arrangement, and headed straight up to Jonny’s room.

Reaching Jonny’s room, Tarasenko knocked on the door, then used the key to open it. Stepping into the room, Vladimir looked round, expecting Jonny to be there. When he wasn’t, Vladimir headed to the bathroom. He could hear the shower running, but there was no sounds of movement. Fearing the worst, Tarasenko opened the door.

“Jonny!” he exclaimed. Jonny’s head snapped up, Jonny noting who was there, before he broke down completely.

Vladimir knew instantly that something serious had happened. The bruises forming on Jonny’s face would have been evidence enough, but the fact that Jonny was curled in on himself, sobbing, really set alarm bells ringing. Vladimir stripped to his boxers, grabbed a large towel from the heated towel rail, turned off the shower and slid down beside Jonny.

Jonny felt the body beside him and, panicking, tried to move away. He had nowhere to go. He felt the warm comfort of a towel being draped over his shoulders, a strong arm holding him tightly. He tried to get his brain working again… he had plans… someone was coming to see him…

“Volodya?” Jonny mumbled.

“I’m here, Jonny,” Volodya replied softly. He did not say that everything was ok, or would be ok. He just let Jonny know that he was there.

They sat there, Volodya holding Jonny, providing all the comfort that he could. He knew that Jonny was warming up – his shivering had subsided – but his body was still being wracked by shuddering sobs.

Finally, Jonny broke the silence, “I’m sorry, Volodya…”

“Why, Jonny?” Volodya asked softly.

“I couldn’t stop him…” Jonny’s voice cracked and his sobbing intensified.

Volodya carded his fingers through Jonny’s hair, providing him with all the comfort that he could. He was starting to put the pieces together – and was seriously hoping that what he was thinking hadn’t been what had happened. There was only one way to find out.

“Jonny,” Volodya spoke softly, “can you tell me who was here? Who you couldn’t stop?”

Jonny took several deep, shuddering breathes, trying to centre himself. Once he had managed to regain a small semblance of composure, he lifted his head, turning to face Volodya, before replying, “Backes…” and dropping his head back onto his knees.

“Jonny,” Volodya said in a gentle tone. He waited for Jonny to look back at him before continuing, “we need to get you out of here… need to warm you up more…”

Jonny stared blankly at Volodya. He was trying to process what he had said, but was also still trying to process what had happened to him. Eventually, when Volodya stood up and held his hands out to Jonny, Jonny blinked and, realising what was happening, allowed Volodya to help him to his feet.

He felt dizzy from the knocks to the head; his groin ached from being slammed against the desk; and, he feared that he was bleeding.

Volodya supported Jonny, leading him to the bed, helping him to sit down. He found something for Jonny to wear – just shorts and a t-shirt – then slid him under the duvet. Jonny laid on his side, curling in on himself. Volodya sat on the edge of the bed, carding his fingers through Jonny’s hair. Chewing nervously on his lower lip, Volodya prepared himself to ask Jonny what had happened… what Backes had done to him… He knew that if it was hard for him it was worse for Jonny.

“Jonny, I need to ask you something,” Volodya started. Jonny’s eyes met his, so he continued. “What did Backes do to you?”

Tears welled in Jonny’s eyes as he thought about the assault… thought about what Backes had _taken_ from him. As the tears started to run down his cheeks, Jonny managed to whisper a reply, “He… he raped me…”

“Chertov ublyudok,” Volodya swore softly. “YA ub’yu yego.”1

Jonny stared at him, wide-eyed. He had no idea what Volodya had said, but he could tell it wasn’t good.

“Do you need a doctor? The police?” Volodya asked.

“I don’t want anyone to know,” Jonny replied.

“Jonny, you need treatment,” Volodya insisted. “I will get our club doctor to come and check you over…”

“Blackhawks',” Jonny stated. “They won’t be in the air yet… Number’s in my phone…”

“Ok,” Volodya replied as he stood to retrieve Jonny’s phone. “When he is here, I will go and deal with Backes.”

“No, he can’t know that you were here…”

Volodya sighed, “I think he knew our plans. Someone had read your text to me. I think it must have been him. I forgot to lock my phone. I’m sorry…”

“Not your fault,” Jonny replied softly, as he unlocked his phone. He watched as Volodya retrieved the number from the phone, and listened to the call he made. The team doctor was surprised to receive the call, but advised that he was on his way. “Ask him to bring Duncs,” Jonny commented just as Volodya was about to end the call. Catching the doctor, Volodya relayed the request.

“They will be here soon,” Volodya commented as he placed Jonny’s phone on the bedside table. He sat on the bed beside Jonny, carding his fingers through Jonny’s hair. Jonny was calm under his touch, but Volodya knew that he was anything but. Volodya could not understand what Jonny was going through, but he knew it wasn’t good. To be violate in such as brutal way…

“What are you going to do?” Jonny asked so softly that Volodya barely heard it. “When you go to see… him…”

“I… I don’t know,” Volodya admitted.

“Don’t do anything stupid…” Jonny replied. “Please?”

“Ok,” Volodya agreed.

They sat in silence, Volodya maintaining contact, comforting Jonny, until the knock on the door signalled the arrival of Duncs and the Blackhawks’ doctor.

As Volodya moved to open the door, Jonny’s eyes widened in fear. Smiling softly, Volodya spoke gently, “I’m just getting the door…”

Jonny relaxed, ever so slightly, and nodded. Volodya moved to the door, checking through the peephole before opening it.

As soon as he stepped through the door, Duncs caught Tarasenko’s arm, “What the hell is going on here?”

Tarasenko shook his head, “You will need to ask Jonny…”

Duncs glanced over to the bed, to where Jonny was now sitting. Jonny looked small. There was no other word for it. He had his knees pulled up to his chest, and the covers pulled up to his chin. Duncs’ eyes narrowed, but that was the only external reaction that he allowed himself.

Watching as Tarasenko approached the bed, Duncs expected Jonny to shy away from him, but he didn’t. He leant into the younger man’s touch, accepting his comfort. When Tarasenko placed a chaste kiss on Jonny’s forehead, Duncs filed it away for later.

Jonny watched Volodya leave. He stared at the closed door until Duncs sat on the bed beside him.

“What happened, Jonny?” Duncs asked softly. “Why was Tarasenko here?”

“Tarasenko and I… we had plans for tonight,” Jonny started. He was picking at the covers, refusing to make eye contact with Duncs. Duncs reached out to touch Jonny, but stopped when he saw Jonny shy away.

“I saw how you were with him,” Duncs said, “I know that Tarasenko didn’t hurt you, but someone obviously did…”

“Someone… someone read my text to Volodya,” Jonny mumbled. “He… he came here… forced his way into the room… and… and he… he raped me.”

Before Duncs could say anything, the doctor moved round the bed, silently moving Duncs out of the way. He sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Jonny to lift his head. When he did, the doctor met his eyes.

“Jonny,” he spoke softly, “I need to examine you.”

“No,” Jonny whispered.

“Jonny, I need to,” the doctor continued, “otherwise there will be no evidence for the police.”

“No police,” Jonny shook his head. “I don’t want anyone to know…”

“Do you want to let the person who did this to you to get away with it?”

“No…”

“Jonny, I need to check you for injuries, regardless of whether or not you want to involve the police,” the doctor advised. “If I record the evidence now, it will be there if you change your mind.”

There was a long silence. The doctor sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Jonny’s response. Duncs was by the window, staring out over the St Louis skyline. Finally, Jonny nodded.

Looking at Jonny, the doctor decided that he would start by examining Jonny’s facial injuries. He was worried about damage to Jonny’s eye sockets, especially his left one, which had been struck with the door.

The doctor had Jonny turn so that he was sitting over the edge of the bed. After snapping on his latex gloves, he started his examination. He checked Jonny’s eye sockets, cheekbones and jaw. Once he had finished, he spoke to Jonny, “I don’t think anything’s broken, but I want you to get an x-ray once you return to Chicago.

“Can I see your other injuries now?” the doctor asked gently.

Jonny nodded silently, his head dropping. He hitched his shorts low enough to show the bruising forming across his lower abdomen.

“Can I photograph these Jonny?” the doctor asked. “And your other injuries?”

Jonny was silent. Duncs moved to sit beside Jonny, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He didn’t say anything, just sat, providing silent comfort to his captain. Dropping his head onto Duncs’ shoulder, Jonny nodded his agreement.

Once Jonny’s injuries had been photographed, he hitched his shorts back up and wriggled back on the bed. He pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging them tightly. He knew what was coming next… he already felt violated… he wasn’t sure if he could handle any further violations.

He was still sitting there, an hour later, when Tarasenko returned.

“How is he?” he asked the doctor.

They both looked over to where Jonny was sitting on the bed. Neither man had ever seen someone who was usually brimming with confidence reduced to the position that Jonny was now in.

The doctor sighed, “He won’t let me finish his examination…”

Tarasenko cocked his head. He knew what the issue would be, and knew that he would be able to help. He moved to the bed, kneeling in front of Jonny. Cupping Jonny’s face, Volodya raised Jonny’s head so that they made eye contact. The pain in Jonny’s eyes was evident, and Volodya hurt at the thought that it was his captain… his teammate… his _friend_ who had done this to Jonny. He carded his fingers through Jonny’s hair, pulling Jonny’s head onto his shoulder. Volodya spoke softly, so that only Jonny could hear.

When Jonny pulled back, the pain was still there, in his eyes, but it had been joined by the steely determination that was usually there. He turned to the doctor, “I’m ready…”

Volodya lay on his side on the bed. Jonny stripped then lay down facing Volodya. He then closed his eyes, snuggled as close to Volodya as possible, and waited for the doctor to finish with him. Duncs moved back to the window.

As the doctor started the internal examination, Volodya felt Jonny stiffen, then relax slightly. Volodya offered Jonny silent comfort, fingers carding through his hair, holding him.

The examination didn’t take long, but tears were running down Jonny’s cheeks by the time the doctor finished.

“Jonny,” the doctor spoke softly, “you can get dressed now.”

Jonny, hurriedly, dressed himself, then returned to sit on the bed beside Volodya. Volodya wrapped his arm around Jonny’s shoulders; Jonny dropped his head onto his shoulder.

As the doctor was packing his equipment away, Duncs moved to the bed, and crouched at Jonny’s feet. When he spoke, his voice was soft, “Jonny,” when Jonny met his eye, he continued, “why am I here?”

“Because I trust you,” Jonny whispered.

Duncs wasn’t quite sure how to answer that, so he reached forward, tentatively, placing a hand on Jonny’s knee when he didn’t flinch. He squeezed, gently, and, in a soft tone replied, “Thank you.” He rose and, nodding to Tarasenko, turned to leave.

Once the door had closed behind Duncs, the doctor turned to Jonny, “Do you want something to help you sleep?”

Jonny, silently, shook his head.

“Is there anything else that I can do for you before I leave?”

Again, Jonny silently shook his head. He was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. The doctor grabbed his bag, then left Jonny alone with Volodya. Jonny collapsed in Volodya’s arms, no longer able to hold himself together. Volodya held him, rocking him soothingly, offering him silent comfort. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Jonny sat up. He looked completely drained.

“Let’s get you to bed,” Volodya murmured. “You really need to get some sleep…”

Jonny allowed Volodya to tuck him under the covers. When Volodya slid in beside him, Jonny wrapped himself around him, holding him tightly. Volodya held him, silently gratified that Jonny still trusted _him_ enough to allow this.

Long after Volodya thought that he was asleep, Jonny spoke, “What happened with… with B-B-Backes?”

Volodya carded his fingers through Jonny’s hair, “You don’t need to worry about him anymore.”

 

1 Fucking bastard. I’m going to kill him.


	3. Interlude

** Interlude **

Two days after beating the Blues 4-2 – two days after he had been raped – Jonny returned to training. Well, not quite training, he just returned to Johnny’s Icehouse West. He had decided that, given the press release that morning advising of Backes’ disappearance, he needed his team to know that he was ok.

He had phoned Volodya prior to leaving his house, seeking reassurance that Volodya had not been involved in Backes’ disappearance. Volodya had denied all knowledge of it: Jonny had not believed a word that he had said, ending the call with a soft, “Thank you, Volodya.”

Now, he was in the changing room, waiting for his friends to come off the ice…

Duncs was first to enter the room. Jonny’s head had snapped up when he had heard the door opening, tension flooding through him. When he saw Duncs, he relaxed, slightly, and managed the barest hint of a smile. Duncs strode over to Jonny, squeezing his shoulder in silent reassurance.

The team flooded in behind Duncs, eyes widening when they saw the bruising on Jonny’s face. Even Shawsy was silent.

Once the whole team was in and seated, Jonny stood up. He was nervous, fidgety, and everyone knew that what he was going to say would be bad. No-one expected what he did say.

“As you know, after the Blues game, I stayed in St Louis. I had plans with a friend,” he started. “I was in my hotel room when there was a knock at the door. I checked through the peephole and opened the door, as I knew who it was.” Jonny paused, staring at his feet, not feeling strong enough to continue.

“You can do this,” Duncs murmured as he stood in front of Jonny. Jonny raised his head, making eye contact with Duncs. Duncs nodded reassuringly, and moved to stand at Jonny’s side, supporting him.

Jonny continued, in a voice which was barely louder than a whisper, “Before I could ask him to leave, he struck me with the door, forcing his way into my room. Whilst I was dazed, he gagged me and secured my wrists with a cable tie. He then… he then… raped me…” Silent tears had started to run down Jonny’s cheeks. He tried to wipe them away without anyone noticing, but failed.

There was a long silence, everyone trying to process what Jonny had just told them. They knew that men could be raped by other men, but this was the first time any of them had known someone who had had it happen to them.

Jonny slumped down in his stall, his energy drained from him. He hadn’t slept the previous night. Every time he had closed his eyes the horrific assault replayed in his head. He didn’t notice Patrick approach until he was crouching in front of him.

“Are you ok, Jonny?” he asked softly.

“No,” Jonny replied, “but I will be.” Standing again, Jonny spoke to the team, “I’m sorry that I’ve sprung this on you, but I thought it was best if you heard from me. I’ve not reported it to the police, and have no intention of doing so. I… I just want to put it behind me and move on, so please don’t mention it again. Thanks…” He looked round at everyone. He had managed to stun the entire roster. “I… um…I… I need to go now…”

With that, Jonny left the changing room. He turned the corner, so that he could no longer see the changing room door, and slumped against the wall, closing his eyes and dropping his head back.

When Jonny heard footsteps moments later, he was not surprised when Duncs rounded the corner. He had removed his skates, but was otherwise still fully kitted.

“Jonny,” Duncs waited until he had Jonny’s full attention before continuing, “I saw the news this morning. It was Backes, wasn’t it? That’s were Tarasenko went…”

Jonny nodded. Duncs pulled him into a tight embrace, gratified when Jonny allowed it. When Duncs pulled back, he caught Jonny around the back of his neck, holding him softly as Jonny dropped his head onto Duncs’ shoulder.

“I know that you said that you don’t want to talk about it,” Duncs murmured, “but, if you ever change your mind, I’m here for you. Anytime… night or day. Ok?” Jonny nodded, then Duncs leant in to whisper, “And if I ever see Backes again, I swear, I will kill him.”


End file.
